


Let Me Be Your Shelter

by nightflyer42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflyer42/pseuds/nightflyer42
Summary: Hannibal has been feeling out of sorts and Will just wants to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff time again, in tune with the weather we're having here.

„Overnight the temperature will hit zero and continue dropping, heavy snowfall is expected…”

The announcer droned on, and Will observed with increasing worry as Hannibal stiffened and curled in on himself. The weather had been dismal for a few days, a cold front working its way down from Canada. Every day Hannibal had been moody, closed off and irritable. His eyes were haunted and he stared off into space, looking somehow smaller, diminished. Will hated seeing him that way, but all his attempts to engage were met with gentle, but firm rebuffs; so Will tiptoed around Hannibal, figuring it was cabin fever due to being closed in by the snow, but he wasn’t so sure anymore.

When they went to bed that night, Will tried to shuffle closer and burrow under his arm as they usually slept, but Hannibal turned his back abruptly without a word. Will blinked quickly, fighting to swallow back the hurt of the clear dismissal. Still, there was something going on, something he could not put his finger on and that bugged him. Hannibal was hurting for some reason and he didn’t know how to help. He carefully sidestepped every treacherous thought that Hannibal was simply tired of him. That maybe after everything, just as every other time before when he had let someone in his heart, he had been found lacking. No, he would not think such things. And yet…

“It’s not your fault. Please, don’t think that.” Hannibal’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. He still had his back to Will. “The cold has always affected me in this manner. It rattles doors which should remain closed. It will pass, Will, please, go to sleep. I will be better after the storm passes.”

They both lay awake for a long time, Hannibal guarding the barred doors of his mind palace, while Will stared at the ceiling and planned.

In the morning, while Hannibal was still asleep, Will sneaked down to the kitchen and made a large pot of coffee, which he placed in a thermos flask. Then he fixed the thermostat. It was a fancy electronic one where you can control the temperatures in every room and Will increased the setting for the bedroom to an unreasonable amount. Hannibal hated admitting his weaknesses; he was stubborn that way, but Will knew that he could be even more stubborn. Then, he cooked a simple breakfast of eggs and sausage and brought it up together with the coffee. Hannibal still looked dead to the world, so Will sneaked down again to get his laptop and a large bottle of water. Then, he pilfered all bed covers from the spare room and carefully covered the bed with his loot.

The room was already considerably warmer. A couple of minutes later Hannibal finally stirred and blinked in confusion, at first probably sensing the difference in temperature. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings – the additional blankets and all items arranged on the nightstand.

“Will?” His voice was still rough from sleep, his hair disheveled and suddenly he sounded so young and lost that Will felt a fierce wave of protectiveness well up and overflow his entire being. He hated himself a little for not figuring it out sooner.

Will grabbed the thermos and poured two steaming cups of coffee, handing one to Hannibal, who took it automatically, still hall-asleep and assessing the situation.

“I brought coffee and food. I also brought the laptop. We can find something to watch. Or you can just read on your tablet, I brought the charger. I can watch something with my headphones on so I don’t bother you… Will trailed off, realizing that he was rambling. Hannibal was staring at him, head tilted sideways, his expression inscrutable. Will shuffled his feet and wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling a little embarrassed, before adding in a small voice, “I just thought we could stay in bed today. It’s nice and warm here.” _Let me take care of you, you are not alone anymore._

Hannibal carefully placed the cup of coffee on the nightstand and lifted the covers.

“Come here, Will.”

Will complied and before he could open his mouth he found himself being pinned to the bed and kissed thoroughly. When Hannibal finally let up, Will was feeling a little breathless and quite aroused. He looked up and was met by a radiant smile, Hannibal’s whole face alight with it, eyes crinkled and nose scrunched. _Christ, he’s so beautiful!_

“You will never cease to amaze me, Will. You are a gift that I still can’t believe I got to keep.” Hannibal leaned in for another kiss, nuzzling under Will’s jaw, before whispering softly in his ear, “Thank you. Your idea is splendid; we shall stay in bed all day. The cold has been a living nightmare for me; merciless and unrelenting, I can always feel its icy jaws nipping at my heels and conjuring long-buried ghosts. It is time to make some good memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wherever you are, I hope you are warm and cozy. If anyone ever wants to flail about Hannibal, here is my [tumblr](http://captainnightflyer.tumblr.com/) I suck at initiating contact, because anxiety and stuff, but if someone else crosses the breach first, I can flail with the best of them.


End file.
